


Never enough

by Duchessa712



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712
Summary: Never enough è più di una canzone. Sono parole che risuonano nella testa di Jenny Lind dal successo a New York a quella disastrosa serata a Cincinnati.
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Jenny Lind
Kudos: 3





	Never enough

Never enough sono le parole che vengono ripetute fino allo sfinimento nel testo della canzone che ti ha resa la stella più luminosa del firmamento mondiale. Hai l' America ai tuoi piedi e in qualsiasi altro momento saresti stata orgogliosa di te stessa, della tua bravura, della tua bellezza, ma poi, traditrici, nella tua mente si fanno strada le sue parole suadenti, la promessa con cui ti aveva convinta ad attraversare l'oceano.

Never enough è quello che sei quasi arrivata a gridare su quel palco a New York, mentre lui ti guardava come se fossi stata un angelo caduto dal cielo, il miracolo di cui aveva bisogno. Eri stata consapevole dello sguardo preoccupato di sua moglie e di quello ammirato delle sue figlie, ma non vi avevi dato peso. L'unica cosa importante era stata la luce nei suoi occhi, il sorriso sulle sue labbra.

Never enough è quello che riecheggiava nella tua mente, un eco sempre più insistente mano a mano che aumentavano i giorni della tournée e si allontanava New York, con sua moglie, il suo circo e, forse, la parte più pura di lui. Lo sapevi che è sposato, che la ama, ma "al cuor non si comanda" e "in guerra e in amore tutto è lecito". Queste, le parole che ti accarezzavano suadenti il cuore e la mente durante le notti passate in alberghi troppo squallidi e treni troppo scomodi. 

Never enough è quello che ti ha spinta a provare ad avere una chance, perché sai di non esserti immaginata l'adorazione nei suoi occhi, il modo in cui si sono posati sulle tue labbra. È stato tuo, per quei pochissimi istanti che avrebbero dovuto precedere il vostro primo bacio e invece hanno sancito il vostro addio. 

Never enough è la tua firma, quello che questa America, che di colpo ha perso tutta la luce e il fascino che ti avevano incantata, associa a te. Per lei, per questa società che non ti ha mai accettata e che ora ti stringe e bacia la mano, sei Jenny Lind, l'usignolo svedese, ricevuta perfino dalla Regina Vittoria. Non sanno chi c'è dietro al visino perfetto e agli occhi verdi. Non capiscono il motivo delle tue lacrime, dei singhiozzi a mala pena trattenuti, di quel "for me" che non pronunci e lasci annegare nel silenzio troppo rumoroso delle ovazioni. Non hanno idea della frustrazione che ti fa digrignare i denti e che vorresti rovesciare loro addosso. 

Never enough è quello che ti spinge a chiamare Phineas sul palco con te, come hai fatto dall'inizio di questo viaggio, e a baciarlo. Hai rovinato lui, la sua carriera, il suo matrimonio. Speri soprattutto il suo matrimonio. Eppure, sai che qualsiasi cosa comporterà questo bacio non sarà mai abbastanza per fargli provare il dolore di un cuore che si spacca in pezzi sempre più piccoli. La confusione che vedi nei suoi occhi non ti basta, per questo decidi che finisce qui, che se molla lui molli anche tu. Perché la confusione non è sufficiente, perché tu non sarai mai abbastanza, non sarai mai all'altezza. Lui si lamenta delle fatiche cha ha dovuto sopportare, delle porte chiuse e mai aperte ed è per questo che, all'inizio, credevi di aver trovato uno spirito affine. Solo adesso capisci che è lui l'avaro, è lui quello che non ha mai abbastanza.

**Author's Note:**

> Sarò la voce fuori dal coro, ma io Jenny Lind l'ho amata e ho voluto renderle un po' di giustizia usando quella canzone che per me è la più bella di tutto il film.


End file.
